


guitar notes and honey eyes

by angielovesmintchocolate



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angielovesmintchocolate/pseuds/angielovesmintchocolate
Summary: Jisung. a guitar. Hyunjin. the golden light of the setting sun. Minho. jealousy. minsung. very soft minsung.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 92





	guitar notes and honey eyes

Minho and Felix entered their apartment and smiled as the familiar melody reached their ears. A guitar's voice flows in the air with ease, filling the dorms with music. It's no suprise for the boys, Jisung had been practicing the same melody all week, but thankfully, it doesn't bother anybody. 

Minho approached the living room. He smiled as he thought about singing with Jisung again. Listening to Jisung's music is the most relaxing thing in the world to him. He loves to watch as the blonde boy carefully places his fingers on the chords, making sure it's in correct order. He pours his heart into the song, because this song is special. It's their favourite, but no one knows except the two of them. It's a secret they keep to themselves. 

Whenever the boys have time, they settle down on the couch together and Jisung plays as Minho sings along.  
Jisung always looks up at him when he finishes the song and Minho can see his shining eyes staring into his. 

Minho had to smile at the thought. He hoped he will be the only one at the living room with Jisung and they could have their usual bond. 

He made his way quickly through the hall, but he stopped before entering the room, because this time he heard someone else's voice singing along with the melody of Han Jisung's guitar. 

It's a quiet sound, but Minho can recognise the voice easily. 

Hwang Hyunjin. 

Why does he know the lyrics? Why is he singing instead of Minho? 

Something's not right. What is this feeling? Minho can't quite understand, he just feels bitterness and his head feels dizzy, like the word is spinning around with him. 

"Are you okay?" asked someone from behind, tearing Minho out of his thoughts. Worried, smooth voice: Chan. Minho opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He just stood silently and stared at the two boys in the living room. "Minho, what happened?"

"I- uh. Nothing." he finally answered and turned his head to face Chan. Chan raised his eyebrow in confusion, but his face settled back to a normal expression as he glanced over Minho's shoulders.

"Minho, you're-" he started and Minho noticed the small smirk that formed on his mouth. Chan knows. Chan knows Minho wants to be in Hyunjin's place. Chan knows Minho loves Jisung.

"I was just wondering if I wanted to watch TV before bed, but I've decided I'm too tired for that, so I was just about to go to my room." Minho quickly said, trying to save the situation and patted Chan on the shoulders as he passed him, leaving the other boy alone in the hall.

Minho's voice doesn't join Jisung's guitar to sing along with that night.

\--

Three days pass by and Minho stays in his room as much as he can. He is ignorant towards his member, but especially Jisung and Hyunjin. He only goes out of his room to eat or when he has practices.

He is jealous. 

Tonight isn't different from the other days, it's dark outside when Minho and Felix gets home from dance practice. Minho is thankful Felix chose him to be his tutor, so he likes to practice as much as he can with the australian boy.

Felix waves goodbye to his hyung and Minho returns to his room.

This time he choose a novel to read and he was just about the settle down on his bed when a knock interrupted him.

"Come in." Minho called and Chan stepped into the room. Minho could see the mixture of worry and curiousity in his eyes as the leader sat next to him on the bed.

"Minho, is something wrong?" Chan asked softly. The elder boy took Minho's hand and squeezed it carefully, encouraging him to answer. "You can tell me everything, you know?"

"No, everything's fine." Minho said even though he knew damn right that Chan knew he is telling a lie.

"Minho. I saw you looking at Jisung and Hyunjin. I saw how broken you were." Chan explained with a soft tone in his voice, his mouth carefully forming the words. "I know how you feel. 

"I just-" Minho started, but he lost his battle against the sobs coming up his throat and he let it all out. He let out all the bitterness, all the sadness. All the jealousy.

"It's okay." Chan moved to pull the sobbing boy into an embrace, his hands caressing Minho's back. "Cry it out."

Minho's tears slowly stopped falling and the boy let out a couple of wet sighs before he could speak again.

"I don't know why I am like this. It isn't even a big thing, Jisung can play guitar to whoever he wants to, I just-"

"I understand. It was your special thing."

\--

"Hyung, do you know what is up with Minho?" Jisung's words were quiet, almost inaudiable for anyone else, but to Changbin who was sitting next to the blue haired boy.

"I wish I knew, Ji. But I don't." Changbin let out a long sigh as his eyes travelled from the laptop's screen to Jisung's face. 

"I'm just worried, you know? We used to sing together almost every evening, but now he's gone." Jisung's voice was filled with worry and Changbin could see his eyes shining from the welling tears.

"Go and talk to him. Ask him."

"But the dorms are always so crowded, I would want to talk to him alone."

"I got you." Changbin smirked and closed his laptop. The black haired boy stood up, stretched his arms and cupped his cheeks to make his voice sound louder. "Who wants to go to eat dinner with me? It's on me."

It only took a moment for the six boy to appear in the living room. And Changbin had the audacity to shoot a much-knowing smirk in Jisung's direction as he closed the door.

\--

The floor squeeked under the light steps of Jisung he approached Minho's room. After weeks, the house was finally empty and he could speak with him in peace. Well, almost empty. But Jisung liked a this kind of empty: just him and Minho. 

Jisung lightly tapped the door of Minho's room, not trying to disturb the perfect silence with such loud things as knocking. After hearing a faint 'Come in', Jisung took his guitar off his shoulder to fit through the thin frame. He slowly opened the door and he couldn't help but notice how Minho's face lit up as he stepped inside.

"Hi." Minho greeted softly and shuffled on his bed so Jisung could sit next to him.

And Jisung did. He crossed his legs and carefully placed his guitar in his lap. Then their eyes met, staring into each other before Jisung broke the peaceful silence.

"Do you want to talk?" Jisung asked quietly and Minho shaked his head lightly in response. "I will just play something then." he continued, running his hands through the cords, playing a song Minho knew too well. 

Jisung noticed as the other boy's eyes lit up after hearing the familiar melody. Those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes, that were now glowing in the nicest shade of honey as the Sun's rays shined on them. 

\--

Minho's eyes widened from the sudden realisation. Han Jisung is sitting on his bed, with his guitar in his lap and he is so so so beautiful. Minho has to remind himself to thank the Sun later for making Jisung's skin shine in such a beautiful way, it is almost ethereal. And Minho watched as he played the first notes of Another Day. Minho's favourite song. Han Jisung learnt Minho's favourite song and now he is in his room, sitting on his bed and biting his cherry coloured lower lip as he's concentrating to play the right cords.

So Minho sung along. First, he just quietly harmonized with Jisung, but later on he let his voice out, filling the room with beautiful melodies. 

The song slowly came to an end. Jisung looked up after he played the last chord with the softest smile on his face, eyes sparkling as he whispered.

"I missed singing with you."

"Me too." Minho answered and returned the smile given to him. But after a minute, Jisung's genuine smile faded.

"Why didn't you come, then?" he asked quietly, voice filled with bittersweet sadness. His expression was so broken, Minho wanted to wrap his arms around him and never let him go. But instead Minho remained in one place and returned Jisung's gaze when it found Minho's eyes again. "I was waiting for you every night but you didn't come."

"You waited for me?" Minho's eyes widened with suprise. 

"Yeah, sometimes I fell asleep on the couch." the blonde boy admitted and his locks fell into his face as he tilted it when he let out an embarassed laugh. 

Those beautiful, blonde locks that were now captured by Minho's fingers as he pulled Jisung closer. 

Minho smiled as he touched the blonde softness. It made him happy, just like those soft, cherry coloured lips that were so soft to kiss. 

And those beautiful mocha coloured eyes that were hidden behind Jisung's eyelids as he closed them while kissing back so smoothly and perfectly.

"You don't ever need to fall asleep on the couch again." Minho smiled into his words when they parted from the kiss. He gently caressed Jisung's cheecks as he continued. "Because I will be there every night to sing with you. You won't need to wait for me ever again, I promise."

"I love you." Jisung blurted out, trying to hide his tears that were welling in the corner of his eyes. Soon he realised what he said, but belying Minho's expectations, he smiled sweetly and added: "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Minho answered quietly and leaned in to steal another sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you like it. <3


End file.
